Babies
by meggie1tr
Summary: Series of Beneloo one shots. "I would love to have children. Everyone wants to know when I'm going to settle down and who is going to be Mrs Cumberbatch. I can't wait to do an interview like this and just talk about my child." - Benedict Cumberbatch "I simply adore my niece. I just can't wait to have kids of my own." - Louise Brealey
1. Finding out the news

Benedict Cumberbatch and Louise Brealey had been dating for two years now. When they had told the rest of the Sherlock cast and crew everyone had been thrilled for them, especially Una Stubbs, Martin Freeman and Amanda Abbington - all three knew they were made for each other. But there person who was more excited, maybe more so than the couple themselves, were Ben's mother Wanda. Wanda wanted nothing more than for her only son to settle down with a beautiful, successful young women and start a family of his own, but as Ben's career rockets the idea got more and more unlikely.  
Well, it was until Ben finally built up the courage, with the help of his cast mates, to ask Louise out on a date. After both insisting that they were nothing more than friends none of their friends held their breath but when both turned up to work the next day smitten, it was obvious that their earlier attempts to get them together had worked.

"Come on you two. I want grandchildren before I'm 80." Wanda joked to her son and his girlfriend. "You've been dating for over a year now, and know each other even longer."  
"Mum.." Ben groaned. "It'll happen when it happens."  
"Well make it snappy, it better happen soon." she said handing her husband a cup of tea and joining them in the living room.

After what Wanda had said Ben and Loo had talked about the possibility of children, both agreeing they would like some and that now would be a good time to start trying before Ben got too busy with Hamlet and Loo with other work commitments. That was the night that they 'officially' started trying for a baby.

A month later, no periods and a week of constantly feeling sick, Loo had an idea what might be wrong, or hopefully right. They had bought a few pregnancy tests the week before, ready to use when they had a feeling Loo was pregnant, like now.  
Ben was at work, so it was just Louise and their pet Labrador, daisy, the name curtsy of Louise's niece in the house. Daisy chasing her own tail in the kitchen while Loo was sat in the arm chair reading over the instructions before going in the bathroom and doing as it said.  
That bit was easy, it was the waiting that was the hardest part. Loo had washed her hands three times just to try out and smell some new hand wash she had bought the day before. She went and checked on daisy to make sure she hadn't destroyed any of the cushions which she was famously know for doing and made it back to the bathroom, still all before the timer went off to tell her to look at the test. She groaned, this was defiantly the longest five minutes of her life. She sat on the edge of the bath imagining her and Ben with a child, it would have her smile and brown hair, but Ben's curls, cheekbones and mesmerising eyes.  
Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her phone timer going off, telling her the five minutes were up. With no messing around, she took a deep breath and picked the test up off of the window ledge. As she read the results there was a grin on her face, and a tear escaped, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about that.  
Just to be sure she took another three tests, each one said either the words 'pregnant', 'positive' or there were two clear blue lines, all meaning one things. She was going to be a mum.

The next four hours we're just as painfully slow as waiting to look at the sticks were. Loo was dying to tell Benedict the good news but he wasn't going to be home until at least eight.  
Two hours before he arrived home Loo decided she was going to make them food, spaghetti bolognese, and tell him the news over dinner. She set to work, and before she knew it, time had flown and she had 20 minutes left to lay the table, light the candles and get changed into something a little more flattering than legging and a blue and white stripy jumper. Not wanting to go over board she settled on a simple navy blue dress and tied her hair up into a simple ponytail.

Just as she dished up the food Ben walked through the door. "Hey. Ooh, you look gorgeous." he said pulling her into a hug. "Special occasion?"  
"You could say that, but I'll tell you later." She smiled as she placed the dishes down.  
"Mm, this smells and looks great. I'm starving, it was hectic on set today as they're put the deadline back a week." Ben rambled on about his day like he did ever day, but he never failed to bore Loo, she loved to know how projects were getting on, and she still fangirled when he got to work with some big names. "So, how was your day?" he asked, as he finished his last mouthful.  
"Same old, I took Daisy for a walk, update my blog." She shrugged. "I got sent the scripts for a new TV drama."  
"Any good?" Ben asked.  
Louise just shrugged. "I guess but they're due to start filming in April, but I sort of had plans for May, non negotiable really. That reminds me, are you busy in May?"  
Ben shook his head, "No, I don't think so, but I'll have to check with my agent, why?"  
"Good, because I'm pregnant, and due in May." Loo beamed pulling out four pregnancy tests from the bag that was resting on the chair next to them that was tucked under so Ben couldn't see.  
His face was priceless. At first he was trying to work out if she was joking, before looking at the tests and realising she was dead serious and his face broke out into a huge grin "I'm going to be a dad!" he said walking round and picking Loo up and giving her a spin.  
"Careful, I don't want to bring my tea back up." she chuckled. Ben pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"This is the best news ever." he said still beaming, as a little tear rolled down his face, just like Loo had done.  
"I know." She smiled at them, pulling him onto the sofa with her. "We're going to have out very own little baby."


	2. Scans and telling the grandparents

I've never had a sonogram before, nor have I ever been to one so this is entirely made up, and I know Timothy's birthday is in October, but for the purpose of this fic it's in September. Also I'm sorry if the end seems a bit rushed, I've started college this week and have already have loads of homework so have had to rush the end. Hope you all enjoy. x

* * *

3 months into her pregnancy and Louise was experiencing all the normal pregnancy symptoms: weak bladder, mood swings (much to Ben's dismay) and, of course, morning sickness. Luckily it wasn't anything Loo couldn't handle.

Today was the day the couple got to see their unborn child for the first time, it was their first scan, and if all went well: the day they would tell the soon to be grandparents.

For once in his life Benedict Cumberbatch was actually early.

"Hurry up, Loo. We're going to be late if we don't leave right now." he called to his partner, who just before she stepped out the door had a sudden urge to use the toilet..for the third time that morning.

"We've got plenty of time, chill out." she chuckled as she came out of the bathroom. She could read Ben like a book, and could always tell when he was nervous. Obvious signs such as: rubbing his thigh, running his hand through his hair and the most annoying - fidgeting. She picked up her hand back and walked past Ben giving him a kiss on the cheek as she headed towards the door. "Look whose making us late now." she smirked.

Another one of Ben's traits when he was nervous, as if he didn't do this enough already, was talking. Which Loo found out in the 20 minute car journey to the hospital where he spoke nonsense all the way there and into the waiting room much to the other patients annoyance. Loo had never likes hospitals much but with Ben talking, patients glaring at the couple and an obnoxious six year old was stamping his feet and screaming was enough to drive her insane. The plain white walls and the ringing of receptions phones made her feel tense, she took a deep breath and rested her hands on her already growing - but tiny - baby bump and shut her eyes, letting a small smile appear on her face. No matter what the problem, knowing there was a tiny life, made by both her and Ben, made her feel a lot calmer.

"Ms Brealey?" A female nurse called out, rudely disturbing Loo from her thoughts.

Loo and Ben stood up simultaneously and followed the lady into a room. "Take a seat please." the lady motioned to the bed in the middle of the room. Loo did as she was told while the lady fiddles with the sonogram machine, with Ben pacing by her Bed.

"Benedict." Loo said in a stern voice causing him to stop on the spot right by the head of the bed, he smiled sheepishly at her before sitting on the seat next to the bed.

"If you could just pop your top up for me please, lovely." The nurse smiled, getting the gel ready as Loo did as she was told. "This is going to be cold." Loo hissed as the cool gel made contact with her stomach. "Brilliant, I'm just going to have a once over to check everything is okay, and then you can meet him or her." The next few moments were one of the most intense for the couple, as it would be for any parents expecting, all wanted to hear the news that their unborn child was okay. Ben took Louise's hand and ran his thumb in a circular motion until the lady looked up at them. "Everything seem's in order. Would you like to know the sex?"

"No thank you." Loo smiled, Ben had pleaded with her to find out but Loo was adamant she wanted it to be a surprise, Ben had tried everything: bribery, blackmail, promising he wouldn't tell her (but with his big mouth she doubted that), even the odd light threat of not turning up for the scan (but they both knew that wouldn't happen, there was nothing that would stop him from meeting his child."

"Very well then." The nurse turned the screen around for them both to see, then flicked a switch where a heartbeat filled the room. There very first son or daughters heartbeat filled the room. Ben's grip on Loo's hand tightened. It was the most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

"It's beautiful." Loo muttered, "Ben?" She turned round to face her partner, but was greeted by an emotional mess. Ben was full on crying, with the biggest stupidest grin on his face. "You're a bigger baby than this little one here." She chuckled leaning over and planting a kiss on Ben's cheek.

When the couple left the hospital, they we're both hand in hand, and had six ultrasound pictures to their child's name. "Still up for my dad's birthday meal?" Ben asked.

"Yeah of course. I can't miss the day you tell your parents the news they've been dreaming of for years." She chuckled.

Ben smiled, "I can't wait to see how they react." he said getting in the car.

"Imagine your mum." Loo chuckled, "She might have a breakdown in the restaurant."

Ben nodded, "I can imagine that actually. We'll nip home to get ready, and I'll fix the card." He winked, "And then we can go pick them up."

Half an hour later Benedict, Louise, Wanda and birthday boy Timothy were sat around a table in a 5 start posh restaurant all four had scrubbed up well for the standard of the restaurant. Conversation flowed between what Tim had for his birthday, to Ben's work and then Loo's. Wine had flowed for all but Louise, and food was consumed and presents and cards opened. As they waited for desert Ben took a card out of Loo's bag and handed it too him. "You've already given me a card Ben." Tim chuckled.

"It's not from us." Ben smiled, "It's from someone else." Ben rested his hand on top of his girlfriends hand which was resting on the table. "Actually mum, I know it's not your birthday but this you might want to open it together." he smiled mischievously.

"What are you up to Benedict Cumberbatch?" His mother raised her eyes at him before leaning over as her husband opened the card. As he pulled it out of the envelope he read the front out loud.

"Happy birthday Grandad."

There was a tiny teddy on the front of the card holding some blue parcels. Tim and Wanda looked up at their son and his partner before looking back down at the card. Tim opened the card and a smile crept onto his and his wife's face. On the inside of the card it said:

'To Grandad

Happy birthday

Lots of love, Baby Cumberbatch'

And to the left of the card was one of the pictures from this mornings scan lightly blue tacked to the inside so they could remove it, and knowing his parents have it enlarged and framed Ben thought.

Wanda let out a little high pitched shriek before standing up and enveloping the pair into a hug. "Congratulations. My babies, having their own babies." just like her son had done, the elder woman began to cry.

"Mum!" Ben chuckled, "Sit down we're in a restaurant." He said but pulled her into a hug, just for them, while Timothy stood up and hugged Loo. All the hugging stopped when a nervous looking waited came out and tried to remember who ordered what desert and where they sat so he could place the dishes in the right place.

"That truly was the best birthday present, son." Tim smiled tucking into his profiteroles.

Wanda nodded in agreement. "You're going to make the best parents, both of you." She beamed.


	3. Shopping and telling friends

Yes, we're just randomly skipping time but why not. Let's all get in my TARDIS and skip two months ahead so now Loo is five months pregnant and it's bonfire night.

"This child is going to be spoilt rotten." Loo laughed as Ben added another cuddly toy to their shopping basket.

Ben grinned. "Good, it means I'm doing my job right." he said as he added a small grey elephant to the basket. "Thank god for online shopping, imagine if the paparazzi caught us out buying all this stuff. They'd have a field day reporting it all."

Loo sighed. "I know. It's going to be crazy, part of me doesn't want them to find out, I want to protect it from the big wide world and that includes the paparazzi and sadly the fans. Tumblr is going to have a ball when we tell everyone"

"I know love but they're going to find out soon, you're five months along and really starting to show now. I'm surprised no one had noticed when we went round Martin and Amanda's last week." He wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his hand on her ever growing bump while he used his other hand to put a teddy bear mobile to hang over the cot in the basket. Loo rested her head on his shoulder, they had practically bought everything they needed over the last two weeks as Ben wanted to be there and help make decisions meaning they had to do it before he flew off for a month later on in her pregnancy for a premier and a few interviews. The only things they needed were some more clothes and decorations for the room. They we're going for a cream themed room with simple teddy bears for a gender neutral room.

Wanda and Tim had offered to pay for everything but Ben had insisted that him and Loo bought all the essentials, the grandparents could just spoil the baby when it was born, which they had all agreed with.

"Okay, pay up Cumberbatch. That's enough shopping for one day you're going to be bankrupt at this rate."

"Anything for this little one." Ben chuckled patting her baby bump gently when they both felt a a twinge in her stomach. Both pairs of eyes darting at each other then back to the bump. Ben again gave a gentle pat where he got the same response. The baby was kicking. Loo had felt the odd kick now and again but never had they been so powerful or more than one a day, and defiantly never when Benedict was around. "W-was that..?" Loo nodded. Again patting her stomach there was an even more powerful kick causing Ben's had to fly back. "Woah, you don't like that do you little one." he chuckled.

"Oh God, you've started something now." Loo chuckled, and she was right, for the rest of the day their baby decided at random times of the day it would be fun to kick it's mummy.

Ever since Ben and Loo had got together Loo had insisted that they had a bonfire party at their house. Nothing too fancy just some friends meeting up and setting off a few fireworks. The couple decided that tonight would be a great time to tell all their closest friends the good news. Tonight's friends included: Martin & Amanda and their two children, Steven & Sue and their two sons, Mark & Ian, Adam and his family, Rupert Graves and his family, Andrew Scott, Una Stubbs, Tom Hiddleston, James Rhodes, and Ben's mum and dad.

"Nervous?" Ben asked as the doorbell rang indicating that their first guest's had arrived.

"A little." Loo nodded gripping his hand as the pair walked to the door. First in was Tom shortly followed by everyone else.

Food had been eaten, wine and beer flowing and Ben, Adam and Tom we're all in the garden acting manly pretending they knew how to set up a few fireworks but miserably failing.

"Oh come here, it can't be that hard." Louise said going out into the garden to help the men.

"No!" Ben snapped causing the other two men to jump a little "It's dangerous." Loo was going to argue that she wasn't an idiot and knew she had to be careful but then realised Ben was just being protective of their baby. She always knew he's be a little over protective and accepted that he wouldn't let her get any closer so went back to join the other guests.

"That was a bit harsh wasn't it mate, she was only trying to help." Adam said and Tom nodded in agreement as he pushed the last firework securely in the ground. Ben shrugged not wanting to tell him the reasoning until Louise was with him and all the other guests we're listening. To be honest, he was just as nervous as Loo although he knew he was being silly and everyone would be thrilled for them.

When he went back in the house he saw Loo talking to Andrew and Una. Ben got himself and joined his girlfriend, putting an protective arm around her hand resting on her bump. The pair hadn't been trying to hid the fact that they we're expecting but the also didn't show it off. Loo continued to wear the same clothes she always had only in a slightly bigger size (and due to the colder weather thicker coats helping to hid her bump from the camera's when out with Ben) and her and Ben never rested her hand or rubbed her stomach. But considering they we're going to make the announcement in less than an hour it wouldn't matter if someone in the room worked it out. After all four people in the room already knew, and one of them kept a close eye on Loo all night. Wanda never made it obvious that she was watching the mum-to-be but every now and then her eyes would flick round the room just to check she was okay which had happened every time Loo was in her presence.

"Ready now?" Ben whispered in her ear and with a simple nod and an "excuse me." to Andrew and Una Loo took Ben's hand and followed him to the centre of the room. Wanda knew what was coming and lowered the music while Ben cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Being an actor you'd think they're both be used to the attention buy with all eye's on them Loo started to blush a little and even Ben felt a little shy. "Uh, me and Loo have an announcement to make." There was silence in the room, Ben's hand was still resting on her stomach. "Me and Loo are having a baby, due in March." he beamed. Instantly the room filled with cheers and clapping. Everyone congratulated the pair with hugs, kissed and pats on the back and rubbing Loo's stomach. Most of them even went and said congratulations to Wanda and Tim who we're obviously thrilled to bits. No one had mentioned that they already new which came as a surprise for the pair, and many asked if they knew what the sex was and the normal questions asked when you find out your closest friends are expecting. Martin joked about with the pair while Tom congratulated them at least three times insisting he was genuinely pleased for them. Steven even joked about getting the little one in Sherlock but Loo insisted it wouldn't becoming an actor anytime soon.

Once everything had died down a little, Louise suggested that they start the fireworks. So everyone gathered out in the garden all in their thick coats and huddled together. Ben and Loo stood at the back as Adam and James insisted that they lit the fireworks. Colours filled the sky: green, red, blue, purple each as beautiful as the other. Ben kissed the top of Loo's head as he held her close wrapped under her coat and hand resting on her bump. Just for a bit of fun, halfway through Ben gave it a little pat causing the baby to kick at his father, again.


	4. Press release and award show

Lots of time jumping in this but hopefully it should be clear when we've moved on. If not I apologise, just leave a comment if you think it's too confusing, and I'll change it. Also this is my longest chapter yet, but surprisingly the easiest to write, so hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. x

It was a monday morning when the official press release from both Benedict and Louise's agents were sent out. The couple had no idea when the news of their pregnancy would be revealed but judging by both their phones buzzing and flashing it was very early in the morning. 7.30 am to be exact. Not a time the pair wanted to be disturbed on their day off.

26 text messages, 1 miss call and over 3,000 tweets.

"Wow.." Loo breathed as she squinted at bright phone lighting up the still dim room.

"What is it?" Ben asked rolling over and spooning his girlfriend, peering over her shoulder.

"Just the who of twitter congratulating us." She smiled into the darkness reading a few of the sweet words.

"Bless them, the Sherlock fans really are the best fans." Loo nodded in agreement - they really were.

Throughout the day Look had been tweeted more times than she was in an average week and the word 'babybatch' was trending world wide for most of the day. "I guess I should tweet them a thank you, is there anything you would like me to say?" Ben spent the next five minutes making a speech about how grateful he was for the support and kind words. "You do realise I only have 140 characters, right?" Louise chuckled as she typed out a quick summery of Ben's words and pressed the 'tweet' button.

"My mum said we've been in the newspaper and on the TV." she blushed as she read a text from her mother, who was as equally excited as Wanda and Timothy about their grandchild.

"Really?" Ben asked. "This is crazy. Who knew so many people would be interested in out little one."

"Mm, wild..." Loo agreed slumping down on the sofa next to Benedict.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Loo shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just being silly, but I feel like with everyone know, this isn't as special as it was before and it's making me feel pressured. Like, what if something happen's, what if something goes wrong? I'd have let everyone down and they'll all hate me. And worst of all, I'd have let you down.

"Don't be silly." He said pulling her into a hug. "You could never let me down, anyway you're just being paranoid. Everything will go smoothly, we're past the danger zone anyway."

"I know. I'm just being dramatic."

"No, you're just being a normal expecting parent. Everyone goes through these thought but you have to remember, with you as a mother, this little one's going to be tough." He smiled into her hair, holding her in a hug still. "And I'm sorry you feel it isn't as special, but you shouldn't let everyone knowing stop this from being a magical period for us. You and I are going to have a baby and that is a special thing in it's self, in fact, I'd even go as far to say it was perfect."

He let go of her and looked down to see she had tears in her eyes. "I'd call it perfect too." She smiled through her 'happy' tears. Ben had moved her with his words. She knew he was completely right; this baby was theirs and they had both wanted it for such a long time it would always be a special time for them, no matter how many people knew. "I love you." She smiled craning her neck to kiss him.

"I love you too, and little one." He smiled before kissing her back, one hand cupping her face, the other resting on her bump. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to love you and leave you my dear. I have to pick up my suit for the awards tonight. I can't wait, we can finally show your bump off in that sexy black dress." He winked, and she gently swatted him. "and dancing! I can't wait for the after party so I can dance." Ben really was a big kid at heart , he got up from the sofa and began to dance out of the living room, Louise heard him pick up his keys and call out goodbye and then he was gone. It was just her, the little one and Daisy now and she still had an hour or two before Ben got back and the rest of the Sherlock cast arrive to get ready and in the limo, so decided to have a nap while the baby was peaceful and sleeping inside her.

"These shoes are going to give me blisters." Amanda groaned.

"It'll be worth it though. They're stunning." Sue said, Loo and Beryl nodded in agreement.

Benedict, Mark, Martin and Steven we're down stairs getting dressed themselves. It didn't take them very long to put on a suit and tie and were ready way before the girls were. "I'm so excited." Ben grinned as he sat down on the same sofa Loo had been sleeping on earlier.

"You're only excited for the after party, us real award show goers are tense." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not a bad loser but if we don't win there will be a murder of a main character in series four!" Steven joked, or at least Ben hoped he was joking, he'd hate to see any of his friends leave.

Loo threw herself on the bed in anger. "Stupid dress." She muttered still not dressed.

"Come on Louise, we're going soon." Amanda said, seeing the woman in distress, hoping to motivate her to get ready.

"I'm not. I'm not going."

"Don't be silly, of course you are. You know Ben would be devastated if you didn't go. What's the problem?"

"The silly dress doesn't fit, it seems I've grown a lot in a week, it won't do up at the back and it's too tight, I can barely breath."

Amanda was about to ask her friend if she had something else she could wear but was beaten to speak by Beryl. "You go get your hair done Amanda, I'll help Loo into the dress." She smiled, "Come on dear, nothing a few safety pins won't fix."

Loo followed the older woman into the spare bedroom, where her dress had be left in a pile on the floor where Loo had given up with it. But less than five minutes later both women reappeared.

"Fuck." Amanda said, "Loo, you look stunning." and she was right, Louise was wearing a black, floor reaching dress with simple detail on the front, it was tight but it could be passed of as the design of the dress so show off her bump. She wore a silver bracelet Ben had bought her for her birthday back in March.

Loo just blushed. "You do love, you look amazing." Sue smiled, then kissed her mother as a thank you for saving the day. Quickly the make up artist and hairdresser finished Loo's look off and they were on their was down when Martin and told them the taxi was there.

One at a time the ladies walked down the stairs and went to their partner (Mark had Beryl for the evening.) When Loo came down last everyone's mouths dropped, Ben's nearly hitting the floor, she looked flawless. "Look, it's beauty and the Beast." Martin joked with his friend who reached out and thumped his arm, but Ben thought he was right, Loo was gorgeous, he was lucky to have her.

"God, I hate the red carpet." Louise said just before they we're about to walk down it. "Everyone looking at us, calling out your name. I feel like I get in the way and ruin the photo's."

Ben shrugged. "You really don't, but even if you did, I wouldn't do it without you. I don't care what the photographers say, I want you by my side." Loo smiled, god she loved that man, such a gentleman. He rested a hand on her bump, and they set off down the carpet, everyone was dying to get pictures as it was the first time Loo and Ben we're together and showing off her bump.

After the walk down the carpet, two interviews (one with Ben, one with the whole cast), what seem's like a million photo's on her own, with Ben (a good one for twitter! she thought), and group ones, more photo's and signing things for fans, they had finally reached the other end and were allowed to enter the show.

Ben was now clearly a lot more nervous but buzzing from the adrenaline he got when surrounded by fans and cameras. Luckily, there was no need to be nervous as they had won all three awards they we're nominated for, including Best Leading Actor for Benedict who made an amazing speech and dedicated the award "to his amazing girlfriend and out little one." which, due to hormones Loo insisted, made her cry.

"How was I?" Ben asked returning back to the table, where everyone congratulated him.

"Just perfect." Loo smiled, snuggling into his neck. "The baby seem's to agree, kicking like mad, clearly very proud of you, just as I am."

There were two more awards to sit through, none related to them, so they started the party and made use of the free bar - all but Loo who stuck to J2O.

"Thank you for watching, goodnight." The host said indicating that the show was over and Ben could get to his favourite part. He dragged Loo into the next room and pulled her on to the dance floor, but after only three songs Loo had to sit down as her feet and back were beginning to ache, various members of the cast (mainly Steven and Beryl) took it in turns to sit with her to make sure she was okay and not left on her own for too long but they were often joined by other people Loo had worked with or knew her through mutual friends who kept her from boredom as Benedict dominated the dance floor with his drunken moves.

"Come on Loo, last song, you have to dance with me." Ben came over pulling her back on the dance floor. It was late now and nearly everyone else had left so the floor was pretty empty. The song was slower than all the others that had been played that evening. "May I have this dance Ms Brealey?" Ben asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You may." She replied holding her hand out for Ben to take, they slowly danced around the floor, bodies touching due to Loo's stomach with foreheads touching (thanks to Louise's high heals.) as they starred into each others eyes. "God, you're beautiful." Ben smiled. "I'm lucky to have you.

Loo blushed. "And we're even luckier to have you." She smiled back.

Not sure how or where the Sherlock cast get ready for award shows but I like to imagine that they all get ready together like a group of teenagers (who just happen to have a make up artist and two hairdressers pop round) off to a party, all buzzing with excitement and complimenting each other on dresses and ties, ect. And with Martin around maybe even a drink or two before they leave "just to calm the nerves."


	5. Feeling down and Sherlock preview

I'm sorry this chapter is a week late but i was ill and could barely get out of bed let alone write. Because of that and the fact that this chapter is basically going to be a filler and lots of random little scenes I'm going to make next weeks chapter double exciting where Loo goes into labour (I promise drama will be ensured.) Again, sorry this is late and not the most interesting but I hope you enjoy. xx

* * *

Turning left, the right, and then left again Loo let out a sigh. No matter how or where she stood, or how much Ben reassured her she looked beautiful, she just couldn't see it. From head to toe she couldn't see one positive thing about her knew body: her feet had swollen, her stomach was huge, her back was aching and her face looked puffy. At eight months pregnant Louise was convinced she had never looked or felt so bad. "You better be with it." she half joked as she flopped down onto the bed.

Ben, who had been working away for the past week, was the only person who could assure her she didn't look like a whale wasn't there. After what had seemed like forever since she had last seen him, Louise was grateful that he would be home tomorrow; even if it was only for a week before he jetted off to America for one last job before the baby was born.

_'God, I hate being pregnant. I look like a whale who constantly needs the toilet and craves weird food combo's. Not fun!' _

She tweeted before adding:

_'If you can't fine me at Sherlock series four preview you'll probably find me in the toilets.'_

She sighed to herself as the fans tweeted sweet, positive, and reassuring things to her. "Ha! They have no idea. Wait till they see me in that silly maternity dress tomorrow. They'll see how big I am then." she said to Daisy as the dog jumped on the bed and curled up to sleep next to Loo.

After Spending the rest of her night wallowing in bed with a packet of Jammy Dodgers and a tub of rocky road ice cream (eaten together!) Louise had woken up in a better mood. Her and Wanda were going shopping, then she'd go and pick up Ben from the airport and then off to the preview a few hours later.

"Oh God! I sure could do with a sit down after that." Wanda said as they headed back to the car park with bags galore. Loo, who was only caring a few bags as Wanda insisted she would carried the majority, spotted a little cafe across the road.

"I've still got an hour before I have to get Ben, how about we stop in there." she pointed at the cafe. "My treat considering you bought me lunch."

"Good idea love, but I insist, I'll pay. You've already given me the best gift ever." Loo looked confused. "A grandchild silly." Loo rolled her eyes and chuckled; she should have known.

Sat in the cafe with a cup of coffee for Wanda and an orange juice for Louise the two women were nattering away like they'd know each other their whole lives.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" The older lady asked.

Loo nodded, "We have a few picked out for a boy or a girl.I know what Ben would prefer, but I'd be happy as long as it is healthy. I don't care about the gender, it'll just be a nice surprise."

"Quite right... but a little girl would be nice wouldn't it? And then, a boy for your second child - to pass on the Cumberbatch name."

Loo chuckled, Ben was so similar to his mother, it was scary. "Hold up, who said we were having any more kids? I don't think I can cope with being this fat again, it's horrible."

"Nonsense, you look marvellous dear, you've got that mothers glow about you and that makes up for however big you get, no one will even notice. Anyway, only 10 days to go before we get to meet this little one."

"And about time too." She laughed.

Ben pulled Loo into the biggest hug he could manage with the bump in the way. The bump kicked it's father to make himself known. "Hello little one, I've missed you too." He smiled bending down to kiss Loo's belly. A few paparazzi who knew Ben would be coming home snapped some pictures but they didn't care, they were both too glad that Ben was back home.

"I've booked us a table at that new restaurant today, a special treat."

"What for?" Loo asked as they walked out of the airport hand in hand.

"For being you." He grinned "And because this may be the last time we go out as a couple before out little one is born."

"Mm. That was amazing, we defiantly need to go there again." Loo said as they left the restaurant.

Ben agreed. "It was delicious. I barely had room for desert."

Loo scoffed. "Yet you still managed to eat all of yours and half of mine." Ben just chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head. "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

Loo blushed. "Thanks, but, you have to say that."

"I don't, I mean it. You look stunning. I _defiantly_ would." He winked, Loo just laughed and punched his arm. "Come on, I think we have some fans to meet."

Over all, everyone (fans and cast) enjoyed their time at the preview. The fans got a chance to meet their idols, and the cast got to meet their fans who support them. Everyone was sweet to Loo, by the end of the night she was red as a tomato from all the blushing form the compliments on how lovely she looked and how she was 'glowing'.

"See, I told you you looked great." Ben whispered in her ear as he walked past. "You know that man you just took a picture with, well he would as well." Loo swatted Ben, glad nobody had heard his comment.

By the time Benedict and Louise had left it was nearly midnight and both were shattered from carrying a baby around all day and jetlag. Safe to say they both slept soundly that night.

* * *

I didn't really write about the preview as I've only ever been to the Yonderland preview and have no idea if it's the same with the Q&A and meet the cast, ect so I've just shortened it.

If any of you have any of their child's milestones (E.G. walking, first word, ect) you want me to use for a chapter just leave a comment or drop me a message.


	6. Labour - part one

A big thank you to KBjordahl who left a review on , it really means a lot to me.

* * *

"Please no, not now, not today." Louise muttered as she gripped her stomach in pain. Ben was on his last job before he would take a long break to be with his girlfriend and newborn. This job just happened to be in another country, so Loo was all alone in their house, not including their dog, but what use would a dog be when you're in the middle of giving birth.

Another wave of pain ran through her tiny frame causing Loo to panic - something she knew she shouldn't do. It was nearly midnight and everyone she knew would be sleeping and Benedict was practically on the opposite side of the world. She hated to wake them but she knew she had no choice, she couldn't do this on her own. She picked up her phone and rang Wanda and Timothy.

As soon as she had answered the phone Loo spat out her words before the older women even had a chance to say 'hello'.

"It's started, my contraction have started an Ben's not here, and he's not due home for another nine hours." her voice broke at the last part. Not only did she know Ben would be devastated to miss the birth but she was sure she couldn't do it on her own. She needed him, he was her rock.

Wanda grinned as she shook her husband awake and calmed Loo. "Okay, stay calm dear. Deep breaths. Me and time will get there as soon as possible. Oh, and don't worry about Ben, we'll get it sorted." She began to get dressed still trying to get her husband to get a move on. "Hurry up unless you want to miss the birth of your first grandchild.

Despite her words Loo couldn't calm, in fact she felt worse. Her contractions were getting closer and all she wanted to also was hear Ben's deep voice telling her everything would be okay. She took deep breaths as she tried to get some sleep. She knew she'd need as much energy as she could get but nerves were stopping her from sleeping.

Less than half an hour later Wanda and Tim had arrived. Tim told Loo how they had phoned Ben and told him the news and how he had he ha worried this would happen so had bought a ticket which he could use on any flight heading back to London so as long as there was a space on the plane he would get the next flight home an would hopefully be at the hospital in less that three hours. This had made Loo feel calmer. She was sure she could hang on for a few more hours, after all, the first child was meant to take longer, she couldn't be in labour for another ten hours for all she knew.

After double checking she had everything in her hospital bag Wanda had bundled Loo into the back of her car, where she joined her in the back to check she was okay as Tim drove them to the hospital. It was only a half an hour drive, it would be a lot closer to the airport where Ben would be arriving shortly. Although in reality it wasn't too far away for Loo it felt like they would never get there in time. Her contractions were stronger and were ever 5 minutes. Loo began to worry, although she knew she still had ages she was worried Ben wouldn't make it in time. She willed their little one to slow down as she stared out of the window into the early morning sky.

Soon after being shown into her room, and dressed in the her white hospital gown she got on the bed and let one of the nurses came and checked to see how far along she was gone. Her contractions were not only 3 minutes apart and she was 9cm dilated.

"This baby is coming fast." The overly friendly nurse smiled, what she didn't realise was Louise wanted the complete opposite. She wanted it to all slow down. She began to feel sick and was sweating. Although Wanda was doing her best to comfort her (Tim wasn't much help, just stood in the corner looking slightly ill) it didn't seem to be helping. The nurse thought she would be ready to start pushing in half an hour. Ben wasn't sure at the hospital for another hour, and that was if his plane had taken off on time.

"I can't so it." Loo sobbed as soon as the nurse had walked out of the room. "I can't and I won't. I want it to stop. I want Ben." she babbled, not making sense to even herself, as Wanda dabbed her forehead with a wet flannel.

"You're doing amazing darling. Keep going. You've nearly done it. Ben will be here soon won't he and he'll help." The older woman soothed, "It'll be worth it when you have the little one in your arms."

"It better!" Loo snapped as she bit down as another really strong contraction washed through her.

Tim looked terrified as she screamed. "I- I'll go ring Ben and see if..." He never finished his sentence he practically ran out of the room.

Ben was nervous that he wouldn't make it in time. He was agitated all the way home on the plane, pacing up and down and when he was forced to sit he was tapping his foot. He felt sorry for the person sat next to him, but it didn't make him stop. All he could do was worry that Loo was okay. He had no signal up in the air so couldn't even text or ring to find out how she was. It was torture.

As soon as the plane landed Ben practically pushed past everyone getting off the plane and ran to the baggage area, almost like fate, his bag was the first one out. He grabbed it and ran out into the car park hoping to get a taxi straight away.

"Ben!" He heard someone call. It was his dad.

"Is she okay? Has she had the baby yet?" Was all he could manage to pant out as he tried to catch his breath back.

"Not yet but she was pretty close when I left, and your mother sent me a text telling me they had got her pushing and she's in the second stage or something, but that was only about three minutes ago. As long as we're fast you should make it in time." They were already in the car and Tim had sped off down the road.

Same as on the plane Ben was tapping away at the dash board. "We're not going to make it." He fretted, chewing on his lower lip.

"You don't know that. Stay calm Ben." But he knew he wouldn't. Tim wasn't calm when Wanda was in labour. He hated blood, and all the screaming, it set him on edge. And it was agonising as he waited for his first and only child to be born.

"I'm sorry love but we can't wait no more, we need to get this baby out." The nurse had announced.

"please, one more minute, he'll be here."

"I'm sorry. We can't do that." Loo sighed in defeat, she was too tired to argue back.

"I can't do it." Loo cried as she gripped onto her partners mothers hand leaving marks in her skin, Wanda either never noticed form the excitement of her going to be a grandparent or was just too polite to you.

"You can." The nurse said in encouragement. "Just a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

"I want Ben!" Loo screamed as she clenched her teeth, sweat dripping from her forehead.

To be continued...

* * *

I know I mentioned Louise's mum in earlier chapters but for the sake of this chapter and the next Loo's mum isn't in the story any more which is why she calls Wanda and not her own mum. Sorry for being confusing. Hope you enjoyed. Part two coming next week. x


	7. Labour - part two

Another big thank you to KBjordahl ( ) & strangefruits-tale (Tumblr) who have both left reviews for the last chapter. And thank you so much to everyone who read this! xx

* * *

"I'm here. I'm here." Ben panted as he ran into the delivery room straight to Loo's side. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Loo was about to tell Ben it wasn't his fault and she was just glad he was here but another contraction rushed through her body. She gave a few pants.  
"Next contraction you feel Louise I need you to push as hard as possible. As long as you do it right it will be the final push." The nurse down the buissnes end smiled. She made Loo sick with her happy face and cheery comments while she was in so much pain.  
"Come on darling. You can do it. You've done so well without me." Ben soothed placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead before getting a damp flannel and patting her head to cool her down. "I love you." He murmered, a big stupid smile on his face.  
Loo shook her head in denial but she didn't have much choice with one final push, tears rolling down her sweaty face, Louise gave birth to their child.  
A beautiful baby girl.  
Born with a scrunched up, bright red face, fists clenched and a ear pericing cry.  
Ben leaned over, tears in his eyes, one hand still holding louise's, he cut the cord supperating mother from baby. Wanda and Timothy had taken a step back, both also crying at the arrival of their baby granddaughter who could quiet possibly be the cutest thing they had ever seen.

Once she had been cleaned up the nurse came and brought the baby back over to Loo. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"  
Louise instantly nodded and held her arms out to take the tiny bundle who was now wrapped in a white teddy bear babygrown and a matching hat which covered her dark brown hair (clearly inherited from Loo). She also had soft features which reminded Ben of Louise so much it was scary.  
"She's georgous; just like you." Ben beamed kissing his girlfriend on the forehead as he looked down at his baby girl who had persude lips in a little bow shape clearly from Ben and once she had opened her eyes it was clear they both had very similar eyes light blue with green mixed in the middle.  
"Are you finally going to reveal the name?" Wanda asked, the poor woman had been dying to know for ages now since her and Loo had gone shopping that day a few weeks ago.  
Ben looked down at Loo who simpally nodded. "We're going to call her Isabelle. Isabelle Cumberbatch. We're not going to bother with middle names, after all, I know the downfall of having a really long name."  
"That's so sweet." Timothy cooed as him and Wanda got a better look at their granddaughter.  
Loo's first task as a mother was to feed Isabelle. Thye had decided Loo would breastfeed her, but if it didn't work out they'd move onto bottles. While Wanda and a nurse gave Loo a hand Ben went outside to get some signal so hhe could text his and Loo's family and friends.  
[Isabelle Cumberbatch. Born on 14th May 2015 at 6.32am weighing 7lb 4oz. Both mother and baby are doing perfectly. *attachment picture*]  
Attached was a picture of the new family which a nurse had happily taken. Ben had asked Wanda ans Tim to take a picture but Wanda couldn't figure out which button it was and Timothy couldn't keep the camera still.

Once the knew family had time to adjust to everything that had happened friends and family began to arrive. The first people there were Benedict's best friend Adam Ackland, wife Alice Ackland and their three kids whom were also Ben's godchildren.  
"Oh my gosh!" Alice whispered as she looked at the bundle in Loo's arms who was fast asleep. "She's the cutest thing ever."  
Adam nodded in agreement.  
"She doesn't do a lot does she?" Their youngest child commented, making all the adults in the room laugh.  
"Because she's tiny. You never did a lot when you were first born either." Ben chuckled. "You used to lay in my arms and sleep when I used to babysit you."  
"Come on now Louise you've carried her for the past nine months, time to let the rest of us have a go." Adam laughed. Loo passed the little one off to Adam but her eyes never left the newborn the whole time she was out of her arms.  
"We do have gifts but we'll bring them over when you get to go home, saves you having to take them all home." Alice said as she also watched Adam in the chair with Isabelle while her three kids stood over him watching the tiny human.  
"Thank you, you didn't have to though." Alice just rolled he eyes, she would have bought them all gifts no matter how many times Loo had told her not to.

Once they had left it wasn't long before Tom, Martin and Amanda joined the trio all baring gifts. Tom's was the cutest and seemed to please the now woken Isabelle. A tiny brown teddy with a little pink bow around its neck. The little girl clung on with a tiny fist refusing to let it go, even when her father tried to pry it off her so she could be handed over to Amanda who was dying to hold the her.  
"Aren't you the sweetest thing." Amanda chuckled. "When you grow up you'll be adored by my kids, especially Grace, she'll love you to bits."  
Tom had to leave quiet soon after for work but promised to visit again as soon as they were allowed home. On his exit he walked past the rest of the Sherlock cast: Una, Andrew, Rupert, Mark & Ian, and Steven & Sue.  
He gave them a cheery smile as he ran past to catch the taxi they had just got out of.

"Knock knock. Look whose come baring pressies." Una giggled as she walked in, followed by the rest.  
As they all took it in turns to hold the child who know sported a pink dummy which said "Daddy's little princess." which was clear was going to be very true the way the father kept a watchful eye on his daughter. Steven again joked about how he would make it his mission to get Isabelle on the show. "We're still looking for a baby Watson, and Isabelle would be perfect." He joked.  
"Hands off Moffat. This one's mine and I wont have her killed in some brutal way or kidnapped, or anything like that!" Ben said sternly warning the man off.  
"Hm, fine. I'll leave it. For now. She is just too cute to kill off."

* * *

Check out my Tumblr: .com where I post updates (includes some excellent (terrible) edits relating to each chapter) to this fic, and more.


	8. Baby's (and parents) bedtime

Thanks to KBjordahl ( ), leidibrf (AO3) & strangefruits-tale (Tumblr) who have both left reviews. And thank youto everyone who read, favortied, bookmarked, subscribed and reblogged this fic - it means so much to me! - Meg xx

* * *

Two weeks after bringing Isabelle home from hospital Ben sat in the chair across the room from Loo, who was nursing baby Isabelle who was happily enjoying her lunch, smiling contently to himself. He had the best girlfriend and the most beautiful daughter ever. Life couldn't be better... Well, maybe it could: if Isabelle slept all through the night rather than waking up every few hours then refusing to go back to sleep. Truth be told Ben was shatter, and Louise was even worse. They had taken it in turns to get up in the night but when she needed feeding Ben had to wake Loo up in the night (which he felt terrible for) to feed their daughter who refused to drink about of a bottle.

It was quiet times like this he enjoyed the most, where he could shut his eyes and get a few minutes rest. He also knew Loo loved the peace, despite the fact she couldn't sleep with her child attached to her. But food time always meant nap time after which was good enough for them.

Loo looked up for a moment from her daughter to see Ben grinning at them. "What are you looking so smug about?" She smiled. Her face was rather pale and she had black bags under her eyes, but to Ben she still managed to look gorgeous.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Just admiring my two favourite girls."

Loo chuckled. "Can you come and take her and get her too sleep while I clean up please?"

Ben nodded, eager to hold Isabelle again. He took the sleeping bundle in his arms burped her, before cradling her in his arms as he gently swayed while humming a little tune, hoping to get her off to sleep. But Isabelle was having none of it. Her eyes would not shut. "Come on baby. Sleep for mummy and daddy please. We're much older than you and need as much sleep as possible." He kissed the top of her head, but even his pleading words wouldn't get her off to sleep.

Once Loo hand finished cleaning up she tried to get her daughter off to sleep, also with no luck. Normally after milk and a cuddle with her mother she would drift off so this really annoyed Louise who was dying for some sleep. She sat in the rocking chair they had in Isabelle's room and sung to her as she rocked her but this just angered the infant who began to cry (The next day when Louise brought it up she insisted it was because Isabelle didn't like her singing, but Ben convinced her it wasn't.)

After checking her nappy (3 times), Re-feeding her (once), singing, rocking, dummy, playing, and pleading. The new parents had given up. But it had got worse. Not only did their daughter refuse to sleep, she shrieked and cried every time they places her in her cot demanding attention.

"Maybe we should take it in turns to sleep while the other looks after her." Ben suggested as he checked her temperature to make sure she hadn't gotten ill from all the visitors they had had to meet the new Cumberbatch. "You can go first if you like."

But Loo passes, "There's no point. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she's unhappy. You go if you like." But Ben also passed as he insisted he wanted to be there for support her and to help the best he could.

"How about I sit her in the car seat and take her for a drive. The motion of the car used to calm Emily my niece down."

"No no no!" Loo said rather loudly causing her daughter to cry out even louder. "Sorry sweet." She said before turning to Ben. "You can't go out with Isabelle like this, the press would love a picture of this. They'd think we we're coping, which we are...sort of." She sighed softly. "She has to sleep soon anyway, this can't go on for ever, she was due a nap six hours ago, she has to start getting sleepy soon."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ben said, as he browsed the internet for idea's, but was clearly unconvinced. "It say's here we could just lay her in the cot and she could cry herself to sleep. She'd be so tired from all the wailing she'll fall straight asleep. I guess it's worth a try."

Louise nodded and handed Isabelle to Ben who took his daughter to her room and placed her down. Wailing. He walked back down the stairs. Crying. He took the cup of tea handed him. Screaming.

"Maybe I-"

"No, don't. Let's just give it a few more minutes." Ben insisted as he say next to Loo, their heads resting on each others, eyes shut in tiredness, but also relief that she was out of the room for a minute.

Isabelle began to quieten down for a moment. Both parents felt relieved. They crept up the stairs, as the whimpering began to stop. They slipped into their bedroom across the hall from Isabelle's and fell into bed not even bothering to change their clothes or speak another word. Both knew what the other wanted, and they wanted the exact same. Sleep. But just as both their heads hit the pillows she began again. It seemed she had only stopped just to catch her breath back before starting again. Ben sighed rolling over onto his back so his face was facing the ceiling.

"Ah!" He said.

Loo frowned. "What is it?"

"I may have found out why she's not sleeping." He held up the cream teddy Tom had given her on the day of her birth. The toy she had slept with every single night, and nap time and had accidentally been left in their bed that morning when she was led between her parent.

"Oh." Was all Loo could say. It was say to say the exhausted parents both had a good night sleep that night, not waking until they heard the familiar sounds of crying the next morning.

* * *

This chapter was basically to show that even celebraties strugle with normal day things, but it also show's how good Ben and Loo are together, and the last seem's we're major fluff!

Check out my Tumblr: .

& Twitter: suchfunmeg


	9. 3 months old

Thank you again to KBjordahl ( !)

As much as I loev writing this fic I now realise I know nothing baout babies so I'm not sure how the futer chapters will turn out and how long they will continue for as I have many new idea's for fanfics and not enought time to write them because of college. That aside I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Meg x

"Come on. Come to daddy." Ben patted his lap to encourage his three month old baby to crawl across the sofa to him. She just starred at him blankly for a moment before a grin spread across her tiny round face. She had Benedict's cupid bow light pink lips.

Louise chuckled softly as she wrapped an arm around Isabelle for support to stop her from falling to the side. Only a few days ago had Isabelle sat up on her own. She had been holding her own head up for a while and liked to lay in her cot, the sofa, play mat, and in friends and families arms. Anywhere which meant she could crane her neck to explore the new surroundings if every room she entered. She was always using her hands to try and grasp anything at arm's reach - or not - to explore... and suck on. "Give her chance. She can only just support herself."

After flashing her father an award winning (but still toothless) smile her attention turned to the bright light from the TV, She watched it in confusion. Neither parent knew what was going through her mind but they were sure it was something like: how did these people get into the room? or why is there a moving picture of a group of strangers?

"God I love her." Ben smiled moving up two seats on the sofa so he was sat next to his daughter and could talk to Loo over Isabelle's head.

Louise smiled. "Same here." She ran her fingers through her daughters dark brown hair which was stuck up all over the place.

"And I love you." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was going to continue but he heard a gurgle which sounded like a laugh. Both parents looked down to see two bright blue eyes starring up at them, Isabelle smiled up at her parents before a happy gurgling noise came out of her mouth again.

Ben and Loo both laughed at her clear amusement from their kissing. "I can do that to you too." Ben said leaning down and kissing his daughter repeatedly over her face. She giggled in glee and waved her arms about in the air. She managed to grasp onto his face and clapped her hands repeatedly, but one time accidentally hitting to high and poking Ben in the eye. "Ouch." He said sitting back up. "Now that wasn't very nice was it." He carefully picked Isabelle up and brought her up to his face and blew a raspberry against her belly. She again giggled and batted her arms about. This carried on for a while, Loo had caught several great pictures which she would send to Wanda and Tim later, until Isabelle let out a tiny yawn and was tired and clearly had enough of that game. She began to wail rather than laugh when Ben blew a raspberry. "I'm sorry." He soothed, resting her on his chest and her head on his shoulder.

"I think it's nap time." Loo said checking the time. Ben nodded and kissed Isabelle on the top of her head rocking her gently.

As Ben placed Isabelle down her best friend came and sat at the edge of her cot. Despite being considerably larger Isabelle had made good friends with their dog Daisy who always watched over the sleeping tot. One time when Martin and Amanda were over for tea he had gone to check on Isabelle but was greeted by Daisy bearing her sharp teeth to stay away. Despite how fierce she was to others she was a very gentle dog and extra careful around Isabelle - who showed no fear to the four legged creature. But Ben and Loo's favorite moment between the pair was when they woke up one morning and heard Isabelle babbling and cooing at Daisy who sat there starring at the baby almost as if she was listening and could understand her. Ben had quickly grabbed his phone and had recorded the whole thing to show friends and family, who like he thought, didn't believe him until they had watched the evidence. "That's it. You look after her Daisy." He smiled patting the dogs head before putting on the nightlight and leaving her room.

"She down?" Loo asked as she handed him a cup of tea.

He nodded and threw himself on the sofa next to her. "God she's growing up so fast. I can't believe she's 3 months old already." He sighed. "She'll be getting a job, moving out and having a family of her own in no time."

Loo chuckled. "We can tell you're an actor Cumberbatch. Ever the drama queen. She can't even walk yet, let alone move out."

Ben pulled a face he hated being called a drama queen but knew she was right. "Well, just in case I think we should get a head start, on you know, having more kids." He winked.

Louise chuckled but leaned in and kissed him before placing her cup on the coffee table and letting him lead her to their bedroom.

Check out my Tumblr:  . 

& Twitter:  suchfunmeg


	10. 6 Months Old

Big thank you to KBjordahl ( !), Kirtsy_Booth (AO3!) and StrangeFruits-tale (Tumblr!) for reviewing.

I know I've not been great at updating but I finally have time to write a chapter. Hope you enjoy. Meg x

"If I had children I would be fiercely protective of them and they would get quite a shock as I would tell people to fuck off." - Benedict Cumberbatch

"Come on you little wiggler. Let me put your arm in the sleeve." Ben sighed trying to get his fidgeting daughter dressed for the day. Isabelle giggled and continued to wave her arms about in the air. Louise was watching from the door way, mug in hand, and a huge smile on her face. Since Ben worked a lot he liked to spend as much time as possible doing dad duties such as changing nappies and getting Isabelle dressed. But even when he was away he mad sure to spoil her, and Louise, rotten.

"That's a good girl." He slipped her second arm into the coat and kissed her forehead. She babbled something then giggled to herself. Benedict nodded and pretended to understand what she was saying. "Really? Well that is funny isn't it?" He agreed smiling at his daughter.

"Some on you two, we've got some shopping to do." Loo reminded them.

"We better do as she says." Ben whispered to Isabelle. "After all, she's in charge of this house."

Loo nodded. "And don't you forget it. She picked Isabelle up out of Ben's arms and went to put her in the pram, but Isabelle didn't want to go in the pram and cried and kicked her arms and legs about in pretest, shaking her head furiously.

Ben also gave it a try but she was having none of it. She never tired from the fight she was putting up. "Alright, fine, Daddy will carry you." Ben said after both parents had given up trying to get her in. As soon as he picked her back up she went back to her cute and content self. Clearly a daddies girl.

They only went out for a few little things, they were already stocking up of Christmas presents for Isabelle and had a few other things to get for various friends and families birthdays. What would have taken a normal couple an hour took Louise and Ben three hours.

Isabelle was the first problem, it was a lot harder for Ben to juggle bags and a baby who had decided to fall asleep two minutes away from the house meaning Ben had to go careful not to wake her.

Their second problem being how fans had stopped them on the street asking for photo's - this bit didn't bother them too much as they knew it was part of the of and were more than happy to please their fans. They were always so sweet to the couple and respected their wish not to take any pictures of Isabelle and to leave their daughter alone which the fans were more than happy to do. The last reason however didn't respect their wishes. It was the paparazzi. As soon as they got wind that Ben was out in public with their child they went crazy and rushed around. It's not like it was the first time Ben had been seen with his child but they had never had a chance to get any clear pictures of Isabelle because of how careful Ben and Loo had been - keeping her out of the limelight, not posting any pictures on twitter, and shielding her face in the pram. They were frustrating the paparazzi with how careful they were being. But the paparazzi were also frustrating the couple who were only trying to protect their child.

Ben sighed as he caught the first man with a camera flash in their face. He burred his daughters face in his chest and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body.

One man soon turned into two men, until they're were a group of 6 or 7 there, this only attracted the attention of the public causing more of a stir. Ben held Isabelle tighter and took Loo's hand as they pushed their way through the crowed. "Move." He growled a way a lion would when warning off predators from its cub.

They managed to make it into a shop which kept the paparazzi out as they shopped. When they came to leave it looked like the coast was clear and they had left. Isabelle had woken up by this point and was looking over Ben's shoulder at her new surroundings babbling in his ear waving a fist at random objects. "Home time now little missy" Isabelle smiled as if she could understand what he meant.

Louise had the shopping bags so Ben could carry on protecting Isabelle. And it was a good job he did because as soon as they stepped outside two men jumped out from behind a corner and snapped some pictures. "Oi!" Benedict yelled at the man quickly holding his tiny daughter closer. "Back off mate." Isabelle looked to her mother looking scared at her father shouting, and the random flashing lights from the camera's.

Sadly Ben's outrage didn't scare the two men off and the got closer, invading the little families person space. "Hello darling."

"Izzy, look here sweety"

"Smile for the camera,"

Both men were trying to attract Isabelle's attention so she'd look at them. The little girl was terrified at the random men yelling at her and began to cry. She buried her head in Ben's neck and clung onto his shirt with her little fists. One man reached out to touch Isabelle so she would raise her head and Ben flipped. "Fuck off! Fuck the fuck off!" He yelled his free first bunching just like his daughters as if he was about to punch the man but he quickly felt Louise's hand on his and it calmed him down.

"Shh Ben, don't do anything you'll regret." She said. "Look a taxi we can go home instead of walking." She pulled him to the side and into the taxi.

"They really make my blood boil." Ben mumbled once they were back home.

"I know but you have to drop it Ben. You can't get yourself worked up and lash out. Don't ruin your reputation because of them."

Ben sighed. "I know, you're right. I just want to keep Isabelle safe and they make it so hard."

Louise kissed his forehead. "And with a dad like you of course she'll be okay." They both looked over at their daughter who was sat in a highchair eating a chopped up banana with her teddy bear from Tom. She seemed okay after the little incident, almost as if she had forgotten all about it.

"I hope so." Ben smiled as she fed her teddy a banana.

To find out when I'm writing a naew chapter follow me on

Tumblr:  . 

or Twitter:  suchfunmeg


End file.
